With the recent hike in energy costs, many people are reexamining their home energy usage in an effort to save on the family budget. Electric lighting is one of the largest users contributing to the home electric bill. Many consumers have turned to the use of light-emitting diode (LED) lamps to save on power usage due to their high efficiencies. However, even the most efficient LED lamp still requires some electrical power which is reflected in the monthly power bill. Additionally, such lamps will not work at all during a power outage.
Prior lighting devices fail to provide a complete and integrated lighting system that is robust to accommodate indoor use, outdoor use, solar recharging, and LED illumination. Prior art also fails to enable a user to use such lighting during times when access to electrical power is limited.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lighting system that provides indoor and outdoor lighting, which does not require conventional electrical power.